


A World About to Dawn

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Gen, Grantaire is very smart, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Enjolras decides having an anthropologist in Les Amis would be a fantastic idea.





	A World About to Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> So, the _first_ time I dropped out of college, I was studying linguistics and sociocultural anthropology. I was having the time of my life, but couldn't afford it anymore. Then burnout happened, I went for something easier the second time instead of picking up where I left off (Wildlife and Forestry Conservation - I was gonna be a Park Ranger, heck, yeah!), and then I couldn't afford it again.
> 
> Anyways, yeah, so Courfeyrac's little snide remark comes from the inside of the business, jsyk.
> 
> Also, this is based on that one tumblr post I couldn't find about Enjolras finding a Doctorate of something under a pile of old sketchbooks. If you have the link, lmk!
> 
> EDIT June 29 '19: [ I FOUND THE POST I FINALLY FOUND THE FUCJING POST! :D](https://raeldaz.tumblr.com/post/158068044234/headcanon-that-enjolras-comes-over-to-grantaires) (this is such a good post guys)

Enjolras flopped down next to Combeferre, long hair splayed out behind him. “We don’t have any anthropologists.”

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. “Do we need one?”

Enjolras shook his head, combing his fingers through his hair. “It would just be nice to have one. We have four lawyers, two doctors - one of whom is also a librarian - two social workers, a criminologist, a psychologist, a poet, and a… whatever Grantaire is - an artist, right? - and a politician. An anthropologist would just be a valuable voice.”

Combeferre shrugged. “I’m not disagreeing with you. Have you tried talking to Courfeyrac? He knows pretty much everybody on campus.”

Enjolras bolted upright. “That is an excellent idea.”

Combeferre shook his head, smiling. “I am known to have those occasionally.”

It wasn’t until the next meeting that Courfeyrac got back to him. “Sorry, E, no anthropology student wants to elevate the human experience, they just want to study it.”

Grantaire looked up. “You’re looking for an anthropologist? Why?”

Enjolras waved a hand at him. “None of your concern.”

“Maybe I can help.”

“When have you ever helped?”

Grantaire recoiled as if struck.

“Enjolras,” Joly gasped.

Enjolras shook his head. “Courfeyrac’s already tried every anthropologist we know. What could you do?”

“ _Every_ anthropologist?” Bahorel rumbled dangerously.

“Leave it,” Grantaire muttered, shaking his head. He turned to leave. “I know when I’m not wanted.”

As soon as he disappeared, Bahorel rounded on Enjolras. “I’m not going to fucking leave it,” he snarled. “You know R’s almost got his fucking PhD in Sociocultural Anthropology, right? He’s just dicking around with a dual minor in Queer Studies and Classic Lit while he writes his thesis.”

Courfeyrac blinked in shock. “ _I_ did _not_ know that.” He glanced over at Enjolras. “Please tell me you didn’t know that, either, E. You’ve always been rude to Grantaire, but this might make me rethink your best friend status.”

Enjolras shook his head in wonder. “I didn't know.”

Combeferre nudged him with his elbow and gave him a meaningful look.

Enjolras nodded and stood. “I should apologize.”

“Damn right,” Bahorel huffed, sitting down hard.

Enjolras walked briskly down the street, hoping to catch up with Grantaire before he drank himself into a stupor. Okay, and it would be his fault this time, which was extra incentive. “R!” he shouted as he caught sight of a familiar red beanie.

Grantaire looked up and shook his head, waiting on the side of the walkway. “You don’t have to apologize just because Combeferre told you.”

Enjolras shook his head. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Grantaire shrugged. “Would you have acted differently if you did?”

“Yes!”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow.

Enjolras huffed and pulled his thin sweater tighter around his shoulders. “I would’ve wondered why you didn’t want to change the world with a degree like that. I’m wondering now.”

Grantaire sighed. “You know how Eponine takes Criminology to try and make sense of her fucked up home life?”

Enjolras blinked slowly. “I knew she took Criminology.”

Grantaire laughed bitterly. “You are so bad at this making friends thing, aren’t you?”

Enjolras shrugged. “I usually leave that to Fey.”

Grantaire nodded. “Anyways, I took Sociocultural Anthropology to try and make sense of this fucked up world. It helps, some. But history is a big part of it, and you know what history teaches?”

Enjolras shivered and shook his head.

“Nothing ever fucking changes.” Grantaire grinned wryly. “That’s why I think you’re wasting your time trying to change other people. All you can really change is yourself. Here.” He stopped at his door and flicked something shiny from his pocket.

Enjolras caught the small coin and turned it over in his hands. “Five years sober? Narcotics Anonymous?”

Grantaire shrugged. “I couldn’t change my mom, but I could change me. Proof. Yeah, I still have a drinking problem, but I’ve improved plenty other areas in my life. I don’t need people like you assuming otherwise.”

“I’m sorry.” Enjolras passed the coin back over. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. Why do you keep coming?”

Grantaire paused, hand on the doorknob. “Because,” he said, “if anyone can change the world? It’s definitely you. Maybe we’ll all even live to see it one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are the majors I decided on for Les Amis & Co:  
> Enjolras - International Politics  
> Grantaire - Sociocultural Anthropology (+Queer Studies + Classic Literature)  
> Courfeyrac - Pre-Law  
> Combeferre - Pre-Med + Library Sciences  
> Bahorel - Pre-Law  
> Jehan - Classic Lit  
> Feuilly - Social Work  
> Joly - Pre-Med  
> Bossuet - Pre-Law  
> Marius - Pre-Law  
> Cosette - Social Work  
> Eponine - Criminology  
> Musichetta - Psychology


End file.
